


Becoming Maggie Evans

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Dark Shadows - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josette Collins' soul split into two, long ago. The part that reincarnated as Victoria Winters remembers nothing. The part that reincarnated as Maggie Evans remembers everything. Being residents of Barretstown, Maggie and her father, Sam, are much older than they look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming Maggie Evans

**Author's Note:**

> Roxanne Drew and Danielle Roget are the same person in my fan fictions. She is the vampire summoned by Angelique's curse to bite Barnabas. She's not actually Samantha Collins' sister, but Samantha protected her and loved her, as if she was her sister. The way she killed Joanna is different from the canon. Joanna Wandrey, Kitty Soames, and Victoria Winters all look like Josette, in my fan fictions. Rachel Drummond and Samantha Collins look like Maggie Evans. Barretstown is where Julia Hoffman is from in the Innovation comics. Maggie and Sam Evans are from Barretstown as well in my fan fictions, but they moved to Collinsport. Both have lived a lot longer than would have gone unnoticed in Collinsport, as you can see from below.

I was born in Barretstown. My mother gave me the name, ‘Margaret’, before leaving me. My father started calling me ‘Maggie’ at about the time he abandoned the name ‘Harrison Monroe’ and became ‘Sam Evans’. As Sam Evans, he began a very long romance with the bottle. This romance left little time for me. I was raised mostly by my Uncle Vincent and my Aunt Lara Hoffman. However, I never forgot who I was, before I became Maggie Evans. I never forgot Samantha Collins, or how she’d killed to feed Roxanne Drew. I never forgot how she betrayed the other half of her soul, by giving her to Roxanne. 

I wondered if that half could ever forgive me. As Kitty Soames, she’d become that jaded, angry fortune hunter because of the wounds I’d caused her, when she’d been Joanna Mills. How was it that I had reincarnated as Rachel Drummond, a complete innocent, after the things I’d done?

Joanna’s blood was on my hands, even if Rachel remembered little of what Samantha had done, except in nightmares. It didn’t matter that Roxanne had been the one who’d drained Joanna of her life. I had been the one, who’d chosen a vampire over the other half of my soul, the twin half of Josette Collins’ soul. No wonder Rachel Drummond screamed at night and let the Trasks abuse her. Poor Rachel had paid for the sins of Samantha. She’d been the victim, because Samantha had been a villain.

I didn’t want to be a victim, ever again, as Rachel Drummond had been. In some ways, she was even worse than Josette Du Pres in her helpless submissiveness to forces beyond her control. I didn’t want to be a villain, as Samantha had been, either. Samantha Collins had crossed the line. She’d barely escaped with her soul intact, split in half as it was. Maggie Evans was going to do her best to help people. She would be useful, not good, but she wouldn’t be bad, either. She would be balanced.


End file.
